Training the new Zanpakuto
by godofhisownstories
Summary: Ichigo, the title, one shot.


Disclimer : no i don't own bleach and the characters.

Just a way to get the last leaf of the god tree of my mind for now, might be a one-shot or not.

Story happened shortly after Ichigo regained his Zanpakuto by Oetsu Nimaiya, he trained using Jinzen.

**Training the new Zanpakuto**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo's Inner World.

Ichigo woke up in his inner world, feeling similar to the sideways world he grown fond of. Extending his sense to find Zangetsu he found one of them near the building he just woke up at.

**"Yo... Long time no see, King" **said a being Ichigo once thought as an invader, but truly is himself. The Zanpakuto spirit sat on top of a skyscraper, looking exactly like him, the only difference is the reversed colour.

"Where's the other Zangetsu?" asked Ichigo.

**"Che, no fun... He's in the other room, preparing your** **training."** seeing the puzzled looks Ichigo gave him he explained a bit** "Look, i don't mind sharing names with him, but he's still another part of you. i gotta train you whats mine and then he'll train you whats him, capice? By the way since you decided to acknowledge us as Zangetsu you're going to call me 'Shiro'."**

"Still the motor mouth you once was?" Ichigo taunted him as he gripped his large clever-like sword, ready to 'learn.'

**"And you're still that smartass. don't you think because you acknowledge me means i will in return, ****_Ichigo. _****I am not like the other Zanpakuto."** said Shiro grinning this time. In flash of light he produced his true form, the large hollow Khyber knife, and swing it towards Ichigo.

**"GETSUGA TENSHO!"** screamed the hollow part of Zangetsu as his blade create a large arc of energy, burning their way to devour Ichigo. Ichigo in return screamed the same move, creating an equal destructive power. The techniques collided, causing them to cancel each others, resulting in big explosion that destroy much of the building they stand on.

**"NICE ONE ICHIGO! LETS HAVE SOME MORE!"** said the white being, his voice thick with blood lust. He sent to ichigo barrage of slash, each of them countered perfectly by ichigo's. After a while the stalemate seemed boring to shiro. He Flash stepped back to his original position, his right hand on his face.

**"Time for your lesson Ichigo, don't die"** said shiro before donning his mask, similar to ichigo's but inverted in colour. His speed doubled, in a mere 1/10th of a second he already in front of Ichigo, his hand on Ichigo's face. He threw Ichigo to a building, similar to how he did it to Ichigo 3 years ago. Ichigo seeing himself losing immediately bring out his second sword, a trench knife which embody his quincy power.

**"Ah ah ah, not now" **said shiro in a sing-song tune, the sword disappeared from Ichigo's hand and reappear in Shiro's. Shiro threw the blade away, leaving Ichigo dumbfounded. **"You're suppose to training MY power JACKASS!" **said the spirit angrily before performing his barrage of sword slash, leaving ichigo with little time to react.

After a while Ichigo realized how idiot he was, he activated his own mask, the white mask with black strips which looked like X.

**"Nice"** Hollow Ichigo grinned, he put two of his finger in front of him and focusing his reiatsu, forming a cero.

**"Learn this!"** the hollow screamed as he let go of the energy, made them into a red beam of energy with destructive power exceeding his getsuga tensho, Ichigo wouldn't be able to survive the attack, if he didn't instinctively clash it with a wordless getsuga tensho.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LEARN THAT YOU DUMBASS!" screamed ichigo, frustated by the spirit's behaviour.

**"You said it before that you are me, right?"** teased the manifestation of his hollow power. The words pierced Ichigo's brain like a stab to his heart, suddenly he had a flashback when the hollow fought the vizards and when he fought Ulquiorra.

A light bulb shined brightly inside Ichigo's head. Ichigo was so energized by the idea he used shunpo and start pushing back his zanpakuto spirit, his killing intent reeks from his body. The zanpakuto spirit was very suspicious of Ichigo's renewed vigor, the attacks were very strong and when Ichigo did this with eyes as firm as that, it means he had a plan. He knew he was supposed to be more on defense, but Shiro's pride was too big that he decided to use big move again in order to break his spirit. He still planned to be the king if the current one sucked after all.

Stepping back he charged his cero, pointing it at Ichigo, he decided to made the blast wide so Ichigo had little chance of dodging. as the hollow finished charging Ichigo held his hand on his mask which cracked a bit. The Hollow thought it as his chance quickly fire the cero, intent on defeating Ichigo once and for all.

Ichigo in burst of speed appeared in front of his Zanpakuto, his Sword as a makeshift shield for defense against the cero's destructive power, while his mask-mouth opened, revealing a red orb of doom. turns out the reason the mask cracked was because Ichigo already charging a cero inside his mask making it as small as he could, The mask cracked from the pulse of energy, Ichigo had used his hand to repair the mask. he advance towards shiro as fast as he could then fire it to the hollow's face, in an instant a big blast of red light erupted, the explosion leaving nothing in its wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Meanwhile in another part of the skycrapers world-

Zangetsu was deciding how to teach Ichigo blut when he saw a red light from afar. immediately he sprinted there full speed, knowing how impulsive the hollow can be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"man i can't believe you survive that" said Ichigo lying on his back, panting. Half of his shihakushō vaporized from the last attack. beside him lie Shiro, with burned face and his body having scorched marks everywhere, his top shihakushō completely burned off, leaving him only with his pants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Flashback-

Before the blast hit him he charge cero with his left hand and fire it to lessen the damage, a trick he gained from Grimmjow by watching Ichigo's memory.

-Flashback ends-

**"I can't believe you can cook that kind of shit,you crazy fuck"** said Shiro panting.

"I learn from the best" said Ichigo grinning similar to the spirit's.

**"Fair enough" **said the being as Zangetsu towered above them, shooking his head.

to be continued...?

Half assed ending yes? well its not like it will continue. or maybe. or maybe not. oh well.


End file.
